I have to tell you
by snickers4eva
Summary: Summary: I’m rubbish at summaries. Basically, Rachel is away on a course and Eddie misses her, is this enough to get him to finally tell her how he feels? R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I'm rubbish at summaries. Basically, Rachel is away on a course and Eddie misses her, is this enough to get him to finally tell her how he feels? R & R please!!!

Eddie was sat in his classroom at his desk starring at the pile of marking in front of him. She had been gone for the entire week now on a course and he was about ready to shoot himself in the face, it wasn't the fact that he was single handeadly running the school, although that was challenging enough, it was that he missed her. He would never admit it to anyone but he couldn't wait till Monday morning when he would be able to come into work, head for her office, have a bru with her and swap stories. That was his favourite part of the day.

He loved how she was in the morning. Carefree. She hadn't been bothered with that day's drama yet, she was relaxed Eddie would actually describe her as happy.

There was a slight tap at the door, Eddie looked up and saw her there. Standing, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed, "I thought you weren't back till Monday!"

"Surprise" she said lamely. "Thought I would do a quick check up on the school before Monday."

"Yeah" Eddie smiled, then looked mock hurt. "You think the place will fall down with me in charge or something?!?"

"Well I dunno you were starring so intently at that marking the whole school could have fallen down around you and you wouldn't have noticed!" Eddie looked a bit sheepish at this.

"Everything ok?" she asked. Eddie heard the genuine concern in her voice, it almost made him smile, it reminded him that even if its only as friends, she does care for him.

"Yeah" he sighed, "Actually, no. There's something I need to tell you" Rachel looked up at this, she would always be there for Eddie no matter what he needed.

"Im listening" she said as she moved from leaning on the doorway, gently closing the door as she did so, and sat on the edge of his desk.

He looked up at her, he could smell her perfume he was dying to reach out, drying to touch her, to hold her in his arms, to finally call her his own. But he knew, he knew he had to take this slowly, after that day at the pub at the start of term, he knew he had to do this by her terms.

"Rach…" he started but failed.

"Hey" she said, "whatever it is you can tell me" she reached out, put her hands on his face and drew his eyes up to look at hers, "I'm here."

"Do you remember that day at the start of term… when I told you you were special… well I wanted to tell you, needed to tell you that you are still special." He looked her in the eye and saw no reaction. He was scared but knew he had to finish saying what he started. "Rachel, I realised how when I come to work in the morning, the thing that puts a spring in my step is the thought of spending the day with you, the idea that I will get to see you. I still want there to be an us. My feelings haven't changed. Scar or no scar, Rachel, you are beautiful, you are amazing, you are dedicated to your job, you are funny, incredibly smart, caring, generous and when you smile, when you truly smile I think it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He looked at her. Still she hadn't moved. He started to fidget uncomfortably in his chair. Had he gone to far? Did she believe him? He was terrified.

"Rachel?" he asked, desperate for a response, she looked up into his eyes.

"Eddie……………"

Ok so first chapter, more if people want it. Make my day, let me know what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a few problems this past week and have been really busy. Thank you to everyone who left me a review! I appreciate it and I'm very glad you guys are enjoying this =D

He looked at her. Still she hadn't moved. He started to fidget uncomfortably in his chair. Had he gone too far? Did she believe him? He was terrified.

"Rachel?" he asked, desperate for a response, she looked up into his eyes.

"Eddie……………" She didn't know how to respond. All she wanted to tell him was that she wanted there to be an 'us' just as much as she did, perhaps more, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Instead she cupped his face in her hands and edged ever closer to him until their faces were centimetres apart. She looked him straight in the eye before placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips. Eddie reached up and wrapped his arms round her neck before returning the kiss this time with much more passion and need. They broke apart.

"Jus' so you know… I want there to be an us." Rachel confirmed to him. She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so happy. He looked good happy, hell he always looked good Rachel admitted to herself. She couldn't believe after everything he still wanted her. After she had rejected him. After he spent all that time with Mel and yet here he was grinning at her like an idiot with that heart stopping smile. She grinned back resting her forehead on his.

**********************************************************************************

She giggled as she had stopped to find her keys in her bag Eddie had wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to keep his hands off her, kissing that really sensitive spot on her neck which he had somehow discovered within hours of them being together. She smiled to herself again. They were together!

"PHIL?" She called as she walked in the front door, he was supposed to be stopping out tonight, something about a gig but Rachel wanted to be sure he had left. After hearing no reply she headed to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and turned to find Eddie nowhere to be seen.

She headed into her front room and there he was sprawled out on the couch. She loved how natural this seemed. She set the glasses down on the table making Eddie scooch up the couch so she could sit down. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat just enjoying being there together.

"Rach?"

"mmmm?"

"I have to tell you something." She sat bolt upright, O crap she thought, has he changed his mind? Is this too much too soon? I don't think I could take it if he did.

Eddie saw the look of fear and worry across her face.

"Hey it's nothing bad. I don't think" He said that last part more to himself than her. He felt her relax a little in his arms but she was still really tense.

"I have to tell you, that well, I'm 100% in this relationship I want this to work, I need this to work, I want you and have done for a very long time and now I have you I aint never letting you go. I just needed you to know I'm serious about this. Does that scare you?" She relaxed into his arms in response. Eddie was relived.

"Eddie, I never thought I'd ever meet anyone like you." She sat up and looked directly into his eyes, tears welling up in her own, "You are kind and caring, you're amazing at your job, you're funny and forgiving, you are loving and I suppose you're pretty handsome too. To find someone like that who is willing to forgive everything I've done, my past and all the business last year with Hordley, to look past all my issues and imperfections," at this her hand instinctively moved to where Eddie knew her scar was, she smiled gingerly, "So no that doesn't scare me, it actually makes me the happiest person alive."

He reached up and brushed a tear from the side of her face. He kissed her cheek and then moved to whisper in her ear, "Good," She buried her head into his shoulder drawing in his scent. He just held her there.

"Come on" she stood up taking his hand in hers and dragging him towards the stairs.

"Rach, are you sure?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist, knowing full well that this was a big step for her, to let him in, to believe that he truly did think she was special and that her scar didn't matter to him. She smiled reassuringly.

"More than sure" She whispered, millimetres away from his face. He could feel her hot breath against his face, and let out a small groan. She giggled at the effect she could have on him, before kissing him hard. They began to stumble backwards up the stairs, swiftly undoing the buttons on his shirt and removing it, allowing her hands to roam over his exposed flesh. He let out another groan and she giggled again, she would have to doing that she told herself. They eventually made it up the stairs and fell backwards into her bedroom and onto the bed, leaving a trail of clothes up the stairs behind them.

**********************************************************************************

Rachel woke up smiling, Eddie had his arm protectively round her and she could feel his breath on her neck. She turned round in his arms and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful asleep. She leant forward and placed a soft sweet kiss on his mouth. She felt him smile against her.

"Mmmm, now I could certainly get used to being woken up like that" he smiled kissing her back…

**********DOWNSTAIRS**********

Phil opened the front door and wandered in. He dumped his bag on the floor and headed to the kitchen he stopped half way noticing the trail of clothes up the stairs, then he heard Rachel giggling upstairs. Phil turned, picked up his bag and left the house. He knew who was upstairs with Rachel, he really didn't mind, he was happy in fact, Eddie was perfect for her it was just weird. Rachel was the closest thing he had to a Mum and so he was ok with it he just didn't need to see it or hear it for that matter, that was too weird.

***********UPSTAIRS***********

Rachel sat bolt upright, did the front door just slam? O god… then she remembered the trail of clothes. Phil…O god. She looked at Eddie who was sat in the exact same way, he had heard it too.

"Im going to go and look you stay here," Rachel slid out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She crept downstairs.

"Phil?" She called out. There was no reply. She wandered around downstairs there was no one there. They must have both imagined it. Odd. She wandered back upstairs picking up the clothes as she went...

A/N: Ok so I would be ever so grateful if you would tell me what you think! I have some ideas for some more if you want it… let me know!


End file.
